A common unsatisfactory situation occurs as a result of the objectionable odors arising from a toilet bowl. Devices which have attempted a solution to this in the past generally comprise a class of room blowers. Other devices which have been created in the past require entire toilet seat and lid modification thus resulting in excessive expense and impractical devices.